1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna testing device, and in particular, relates to an antenna testing device for performing a near field test on a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, coupling antennas, horizontal antennas and directional antennas are utilized to perform antenna tests to an antenna of a portable electronic device. However, coupling antennas have compensation problems due to small antenna dimensions or a far testing distance. Similarly, horizontal antennas have unstable compensation problems due to the large radiation angle of the horizontal antenna. Directional antennas have radiation refraction problems due to the huge radiation intensity and small radiation angle of the directional antenna. Therefore, an improved antenna testing device is required.